


Itch

by HenryTheHAP



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jace Wayland, Rimming, Rutting, dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: When a certain blond Omega turns out to be a rare Warrior Omega, he doesn't bother to learn much about the differences of his own rare sub-class. So when he goes into heat, well, how was he to know what was happening when the symptoms are all wrong?
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> On the 4th day of Christmas this writer gave to you:

Jace and Alec circled each other in the training room as they looked for an opening. It was strangely symbolic of their situation as of late. Both of them had danced around each other since when Jace had presented as an Omega. It had come completely unexpected, Warrior Omegas were few and far between, but there he was, an Omega as strong as an average untrained Alpha, or level one Alpha, as they were graded, with the capacity to beat up an untrained Alpha twice his strength, and the capability to go into bloodrut when threatened.

What he was also capable of, like all Omegas, was getting turned on by Alpha pheromones. They became excreted when an Alpha Warrior got pumped up upon exerting energy, like fighting, or aroused, or when they went into rut.

So, when Jace had presented as Omega, and Alec had already presented as Alpha two years earlier, and they'd had their first sparring session, things had gotten awkward. It had taken a few moments for Jace to react, since his genetics hadn't fully settled. Alec had had him pinned on his back when the scent hit them. Alec froze, looking at Jace in horror. The next second he'd been up and across the room. He'd tugged on his shirt and left without looking back.

It had taken Izzy eight days to get them into the same room together. From then they'd barely sparred, Alec stopping within a handful of minutes at most. Whenever they started going at it hard, or got into an almost unbreakable wrestling move, Alec would back off without a word. But then he did that all the time anyway, putting a wall up between them and spending as little time as possible in any room Jace was in.

This time was no different. Jace could see when Alec's muscles started to show the slightest strain. He could see it, and he'd just started to smell it, and then Alec turned around and was gone.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

It itched. Jace's whole body itched. He could feel aggression rolling through his body. He wanted to fight. He wanted to fight, properly, not giving up until he was flopped on his back and his body was aching from exertion. He wanted to feel the thrill. His shoulders were tight with it.

Stalking towards the gym, Jace located the closest Alpha and waved him over. It was extremely risky. Jace knew what would happen if the other man won, but he was too riled up. They found an empty sparring room, the other man looking excited as they started to circle. Jace would guess he was about a level two Alpha. With training. Judging by how he moved, not the best, but round about average. He stood a chance. Maybe.

The man's scent wasn't that bad. Not as overwhelming as Alec's had been. Jace could take it. He could feel his body slowly reacting. Not as intensely. Alec was level three. Jace's biology wasn't as excited by the idea of this level two Alpha as a mate. They weren't as compatible. But the pheromones were still there, still affecting Jace. It made him lose focus, thoughts getting thrown off. He wasn't used to the musk affecting him as it now for some reason was, so even though with some more exposure over time he was sure he'd get better at throwing it off, right now Jace was vulnerable to it. He realised he'd made a mistake. The stress wasn't helping. As they fought he knew he was leaving himself open. If he could pull himself together, he'd win by the skin of his teeth, if he got in a good punch. As he felt himself getting worn out by the exertion, he knew he was done for. It felt humiliating as his body betrayed him, his Omega instincts knowing he was about to lose, and surrendering to the Alpha even as he continued pushing through. The Alpha smirked at him.

In reply to his sweetening scent, the Alpha started to have fun. He'd attempt to slip in intimate touches, laughing when Jace growled and batted his hands away. He pulled Jace close, sliding a hand down his back slowly, giving Jace a mocking look as his hand travelled down to the bottom of Jace's shirt and up, feeling his naked back. He traced his hand back down, his goal clear.

There was a roar, and then the Alpha was no longer anywhere near Jace. Instead, he connected loudly with the wall as Alec stood there, bloodrut clear in his rage-filled features. Jace backed up against the wall as the man climbed to his feet, both the Alphas circling on the mat, watching for weaknesses. Alec lashed out first. He got a good hit in, but the man hit back. There was snarling as they went head to head. To nobody's surprise, Alec won. The other Alpha was a bloody heap on the floor, Alec standing over him and dripping with blood from his hands and from his mouth. He turned sharply to look at Jace, who was pressing against the wall. Jace knew how sex could go down with bloodrutting Alphas. His body quivered with both fear and arousal, slick soaking his pants. Rationally he knew Alec could potentially tear him apart. Biologically, all his body knew was that there was a powerful Alpha in the room, pheromones pouring off him in waves.

"Alec," he said in a low, terrified voice. The Alpha's eyes were unfocused as he trailed his eyes over Jace's body. He knew what was coming. Jace's knees gave way, and he slid down the wall as Alec prowled towards him. The brunet crouched down in front of him, then kneeled, forcing Jace's legs apart and pressing his nose to Jace's neck, sniffing deeply. His hands pressed into Jace's stomach, and then he gripped the material.

"You smell sour," he murmured, lips against the Omega's neck. "You're scared."

"Yeah," Jace admitted. "Yes."

Alec growled, deep in his chest. "You smell of slick. You smell so sweet. I want to taste you." He pulled back. "But you smell sour." He picked Jace up, and Jace felt more slick pour from him. He knew his pants were wet, and he knew Alec could feel it when he placed his hand on Jace's ass. "Fuck," Alec hissed. "So fucking wet for me, Omega." He pressed Jace against the wall. "Stay in here. Lock the door."

As he was placed on the floor, Jace stared up at Alec in shock. He didn't say anything, watching as the Alpha walked over to the unconscious man on the floor and grabbed him by the back of his collar, dragging him out of the room. Jace rushed over, locking the door behind him.

A few minutes later, Alec was back, banging on the door. "Open, Omega!"

His order rocked through Jace's body, forcing him up on wobbly feet. His hands shook as he unlocked the door. Alec burst through.

"Clean up. Change." He threw clean boxers and sweats at Jace, along with a zip-lock bag with a wet cloth in. He turned his back, and Jace hurried to comply.

"You've seen me naked," Jace pointed out, trying to pretend they weren't where they were in that moment.

"Jace." Alec's voice was strained. "Change."

Jace stuffed the clothes into the zip-lock, closing it. A minute later Alec sunk to his knees.

"Alec...?"

"Don't ever do something that stupid ever again!" Alec snarled.

"Maybe I wanted it!" Jace hissed back. He backed away when Alec got to his feet again rapidly, and turned to stare at him, eyes going unfocussed again. It would have been comical that Jace could feel himself getting wet again as he was hit with the scent of pheromones and bloodrut. Except as the Alpha stalked towards him again, pulling his hair back to expose his vulnerable throat, it really wasn't funny.

"I'm going to run out of pants at this rate," Jace tried to joke as he felt teeth grazing his skin. He could feel his mind fogging at Alec's overwhelming musk. Hands wandered over his body, and he whined low in his throat. "I didn't want it," he gasped out before his mind completely clouded over. "Thank you for saving me, Alpha!"

Alec stilled. He pulled back, rut-glazed eyes wandering over Jace's face. "You smell so fucking good, Omega," he muttered, pressing his face to Jace's neck again. "So fucking good. So sweet." He gave a low snarl. "I want to taste you. I want to shove my fingers inside you, and feel how wet you are for me."

"But I smell sour, right?" Jace said hoarsely.

"Yes."

Alec didn't meet his eyes as he turned and left again. This time he didn't say anything when he returned with clothes. He faced the wall, and Jace didn't challenge him again. When Alec turned, Jace was dutifully on his knees, baring his throat and keeping his eyes on the ground, his hands folded behind his back, at his tailbone. Even though he knew Alec was stronger than him, it stung to actually have to bow down to the Alpha. They'd never had to acknowledge the difference between them. They'd never had to do what they were doing right now, Alec stroking his hair in forgiveness as he looked down superiorly at the Omega.

It was Law. Jace had angered Alec, even though he hadn't meant to, by fighting the other Alpha and making Alec have to protect him. So now Jace had to soothe him by recognising his good deed, and apologise for his recklessness.

At least Alec's eyes were still unfocused, meaning he was doing this under the influence of his Alpha instincts. It made it just the little bit better. Jace keened against his will, his own instincts grateful for the Alpha's reassurance. Alec kneeled down next to him.

"Good Omega," he purred. "Next time," he growled, hand slipping threateningly up Jace's thigh, "I'll demand more."

Jace panted, watching Alec leave the room sharply as he triggered Jace's body again. For the first time he understood Alec's distance. For the Alpha, Jace's scent must have been as overpowering to Alec the first time he'd reacted to Alec's pheromones as they were to Jace now. It hadn't been so bad for Jace then. He hadn't fully matured, so he'd never got the full blast. Alec had.

Calming down, Jace got to his feet, collecting the two zip-lock bags. He went back to his room, needing to gather himself.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the 5th day of Christmas this writer gave to you:

Jace couldn't understand his own actions, but only a few hours later he was back on his way to the training rooms. He ran his eyes over the Alphas there, ignoring the women. A level three. He was looking for a level three. He didn't know why. He just knew his skin itched again, aggression leaking out of his every pore. He needed challenge. He needed to be pushed to his limit.

He needed release.

It felt like he needed an outlet before he scratched his skin straight off. He writhed uncomfortably.

There. A level three male Alpha. He was a bit on the bulky side, muscles more for show than use, which didn't really appeal to Jace, but he'd do the job. Jace stayed oblivious to where his thoughts were really straying. He convinced himself he wanted a fight. He didn't acknowledge that he was seeking something else. Nor that the Alpha he was leading to a sparring room wasn't what would satisfy him.

Even after several _iratse's_ , he still had a few tender spots, made clear when the Alpha threw his first punch and hit Jace clean in the stomach. He buckled over, and the triumph was obvious in the Alpha's face as he let Jace recover, demonstrating how little of a challenge Jace was to him. It wasn't wrong, but it still made Jace angry. He went for the attack, laying some nasty punches of his own before being thrown backwards. Rolling on the mat, he shook himself off mentally. This was going worse than last time. Fantastic.

After three minutes of sparring Jace realised how badly he'd fucked up. His mind seemed to clear as his defeat became obvious. The Alpha had him on his back, arms pinned above his head with one hand as he rucked up Jace's shirt. He smirked up at Jace lecherously, about to swipe his tongue up the Omega's stomach as Jace glared and tried to buck him off.

Relief flooded Jace when the door slammed open, Alec livid as he tore the Alpha off Jace. The fight was more even now, but Alec came up on top, the Alpha crumpling and looking like tenderised meat. Alec climbed to his feet, spinning slowly to face the Omega, and Jace bolted.

Jace was fast, but Alec was faster. He knew the Alpha was playing with him, steering him in the direction the Alpha wanted. He tried to out-manoeuvre Alec, but the Alpha knew his every move.

Not thinking much about where he was going, Jace stopped up when he saw where Alec had been forcing him to. He didn't get the chance to think as Alec wrapped his arms around his waist and hoisted him up, determinately carrying him to the door. He was put down for a second, and the door was opened before he was shoved through. Alec had the door locked behind them and Jace on the bed before he could react.

"I told you, Omega, next time I'd demand more," Alec snarled, ripping his shirt clean off his body. "I warned you!"

"Alec," Jace said frantically. "Come on. Please! I'm sorry!" He keened high in his throat, not even fighting it in the hopes he'd get Alec out of his rut. "Let me apologise! Please, Alpha!"

As if coming back to himself, Alec sat up abruptly. "You're in heat."

Jace gaped at him. "Huh?"

"You've been challenging Alphas because you're in heat," Alec said in realisation. "You've been testing them." He looked sick as he sat back on his heels. "Fuck."

"No!" Jace insisted straight away, sitting up as his lip curled in disgust. "They weren't good enough."

"You were testing them," Alec repeated. "You wanted to know if they were strong enough for you."

"I never wanted them!" Jace said angrily. "I just wanted a fight!"

"You're itching," Alec muttered. "Aren't you? It's not a fight you want, Jace. And I got in the way." He made to push off the bed.

"I wasn't testing them," Jace mumbled as he accepted the truth. He didn't meet Alec's eyes.

Alec snorted. "It was either them or me." He paused, taking in how Jace was avoiding eye contact. Then his body language became positively feral. "Me."

"Alec, I'm sorry. It won't happen again," Jace mumbled. "Not now I know."

"No, it won't, Omega," Alec said huskily, pushing Jace back and stroking a hand up his chest. His hands went to Jace's sweats, tugging them off, and Jace lifted his hips in help. "I told you," he said throatily, bending over Jace, "next time I'd demand more." He licked up the shell of Jace's ear. "And I am. I'm going to taste you. You smell so sweet. I bet you taste even better."

Jace shuddered at the feeling. He whined as strong hands travelled over his body. When Alec pulled him down by the top of his bent thighs, and then forced them against his chest, Jace groaned. He cried out when Alec shoved his face against his ass, licking him clean of slick. He licked his way inside, spearing his tongue and prodding at Jace's hole, wriggling his way inside before pulling back and laving at his rim.

"Alpha!" Jace yelled as he gushed, whimpering as he felt Alec press against his hole and take his slick into his mouth, swallowing it down. The Alpha didn't stop, forcing Jace to orgasm three more times before he let up.

Sitting up, Alec's expression showed he was far gone, slick spread all over his mouth and cheeks. "So good, Omega," Alec murmured, stroking his hands up Jace's chest. He paused when Jace gave a low moan, eyes watching Jace intently as he flicked a nipple curiously. Jace groaned and arched into Alec's touch, and Alec's eyes glowed with hunger as he drove the Omega wild before eating Jace out again.

"Satisfied, Omega?" Alec spoke huskily against Jace's lips after, before kissing him the Omega harshly, dominating him and making him dizzy.

"Y-yeah," Jace muttered, his itch gone.

Alec nodded, looking worn out as he came down from his rut. He flopped down next to Jace, tugging the sheets from under Jace drowsily and covering him with it. "So, what happens now?"

"That's up to you," Jace mumbled as they lay next to each other.

"If you leave here, you're just going to pick another fight," Alec murmured.

"Now I know what's going on, I'll find someone," Jace replied. He felt more than saw Alec twitch.

"Do you really believe that?" Alec asked, and there was something hard there.

"You angry because I got you into two fights?" Jace questioned.

"I'll be angry if I don't make it on time." Alec's voice was twisted in a light growl as he tipped over into the starts of a rut.

"You don't need to make it there," Jace snorted. "I'll find someone I want to fuck instead of fight. It'll be fine."

"I'll be there," Alec snarled, sharply moving to hover over Jace, eyes clouded.

"You want to do this, then?" Jace asked carefully. "You want to go through my heat with me?"

"How many Alphas will I have to fight?" Alec spoke in a low growl, stroking a hand down Jace's face. "Do you want me to prove myself more? I'll tear every Alpha apart. Your heat is my reward. I'll have you. Don't deny me!"

Jace watched Alec curiously. The many ruts must have been getting to Alec, because he was starting to look drunk. He was slurring his words through his growl, blinking rapidly like he couldn't see straight, and swaying unsteadily, head nodding every now and then like he lost the strength to hold it up. "No more proving yourself, Alec," he said soothingly, carefully nudging the Alpha onto his back. "You have your reward. My heat is yours. I'm staying right here for you to have."

Nodding drunkenly, Alec's eyelids rose and fell tiredly.

"I need sleep, Alpha," Jace murmured softly, the submission rubbing him the wrong way, but he needed Alec to rest.

Eyes snapping open, Alec met his gaze. "Don't bullshit me," he snarled, sitting up and forcing Jace to lie flat. "Do you think I'm weak? You don't think I have the energy to fuck you senseless?" Fire blazed in his eyes. "Do you plan on sneaking out on me, Omega?"

"Alec, you've rutted too many times," Jace said carefully, baring his throat.

"You're not submissive, Jace!" Alec roared, straddling him and pinning his hands over his head. "You're never submissive! Are you mocking me? I'll fucking show you!" He jumped out of bed and headed for the door.

"Oh, fuck all the way off, Alec!" Jace snarled back, sitting up. "Get your ass back here before you keel over!"

"I'M NOT WEAK!" Alec screamed.

"I never said you were! I never _thought_ it!" Jace growled, though it was not anywhere near the kind Alphas made.

"You challenged Alphas for me to prove myself!" Alec's voice twisted with his growl.

"I didn't know, okay?" Jace yelled back. "I didn't know I was in heat! I didn't mean to challenge you!"

"But your instincts told you you needed to." Fury blazed in Alec's eyes as he stalked back to Jace.

"Trust me," Jace snapped back as Alec got up in his face, forcing his head uncomfortably back so he could meet his eyes, "if I'd known what I was doing, I would have _got_ you a challenge!"

"And what the fuck does that mean?" Alec hissed.

"Three level three Alphas," Jace snarled, pushing himself up to get his face closer to Alec. "Because then you might have had to make some effort!"

A pleased look entered Alec's eyes. He tilted his head in study. "You're lying."

"I know your strength," Jace hissed seductively. "And I know your skill. I know you would have fought them for me, for my _heat_ , for your _reward_ , and won."

Alec grabbed him by his throat, his hand pressing more against Jace's jaw than holding his throat as he lifted him up a centimeter. "Don't you _ever_ forget it."

"Never," Jace swore with a snarl. He gave a pleased sound when Alec pushed him back on the mattress and pushed the sheets aside before he crawled between his legs.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with how this chapter ended. I think there was supposed to be a sex-scene, but I can't find it and it's getting late. I'll have to add it later if I find it.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty please leave a comment? I do so love them.


End file.
